A Mako Adventure - Trident Troubles - BOOK 1
by Mako.lover
Summary: Zac finds out something horrible is about to happen to him and now he must trust Lyla, Nixie and Sirena again in order to save him...and maybe the world as well! Hope you enjoy it ! xxx :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New discovery

It was the morning after a full moon and Zac decided to go for a swim. He had noticed that his tail had a small shade of green in it. He thought is was just the sun shining on it , he ignored it and continue his swimming. When he came back to his house, Cam was there waiting for him. "So where were you the whole morning?" he said. "Oh I was out on the reef, it is amazing out there you have got to come check it out with me." They chatted for a while then Cam left and Zac laid on his bed, staring at the roof and he couldn't help but to think about that green shade he saw in his tail. "Maybe the mermaids know something about it" he thought.

**~Meanwhile~**

Lyla, Nixie and Sirena were practicing their powers after a mermaid school lesson with Rita the previous day. Their task was to practise levitation again. After what happened with Cam's phone…. they didn't really pass levitation just yet. They also haven't really heard much of Zac since he found out that they are mermaids. "Zac is still going to keep swimming to Mako and try to get the trident and we have to think of a way to stop him" Lyla said. "Yes I agree, we don't know what could happen if he gets the trident…and the power." Nixie replied but sounded very unsure of herself. There was a long silence then Sirena spoke, " Uhm …. will you guys be okay without me for a while, David asked if I can practise with him at the café in 10 minutes?" "oh we will be fine Sirena, go and have your fun!" Lyla said Sarcastically. Sirena just smiled, then turned around and headed out to the café.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Rita opened. " Oh, Hi miss Santos" "Hello Zac, come on in" "Thank you, I just wondered if the girls are here?" Rita nodded and called Lyla and Nixie up from her secret grotto, No one else knew about it, not even Zac. " Hi Zac, surprized to see you here" Nixie spoke in her cheeky attitude. " Well I kind of need some help or advice and I hoped I could get it from you." He noticed Lyla started to blush but soon she shook it off and replied. " Yeah, sure what can we help you with?"

**~At the café~**

…Though I'm far away across the sea

…This moon keeps haunting me

…as I spread my wings and soar above

… its you, your guiding me..

"You have an amazing voice Sirena, I know I have said it like a hundred times but still.."

"oh, thank you David I really appreciate it, but I have to catch up with Lyla and Nixie again so I will see you tonight." "bye" "bye"

**~Back at Rita's~**

Lyla, Nixie, Sirena and Zac all sat in Rita's lounge area while Rita made coffee and biscuits. She came back and put the coffee on the table and handed it out to everyone. Sirena nodded in gratitude. "Okay, so what is it that you want to know Zac" Rita said after she sat down next to Lyla on the couch. There was a pause then Zac spoke again, "okay so I don't know if its such a big deal but today when I was swimming it looked as if my tail had this small shade of green... Suddenly all three the girls and Rita's faces were spread with horror, Lyla gasped and she almost dropped her cup of coffee. Finally Rita spoke again "Do you girls know what this means" she asked. "yes"… "uh-huh"… "Yep" they all answered in a row. "Zac you are not going to like this one bit" Rita spat out the words and there was complete silence…..

**Sorry guys for the cliff hanger there will be a new chapter soon, promise! please review**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2: North, East, South?

Chapter 2: North, East, South,...?

"Okay, so what is it I won't like?" It was Zac who spoke but then he glanced at Lyla who had started to cry. Sirena was comforting her. Nixie looked up to Zac and began to explain, "Listen Zac, something horrible is happening to you. Something worse than you can ever imagine in your life! You're becoming a WESTERN merman, their tails are green and they are extremely powerful and dangerous. But there is only one western merman in an area where there is a pod located." Nixie said. She wanted to continue speaking but choked on her words. Rita took over "That one merman is responsible for recharging the Trident with new destructive powers, only they don't choose to be the responsible ones. The Trident chooses them… It takes over a merman's soul, withdraws your powers and make you under its control..." Finally Lyla had stopped crying and she decided to take her turn in speaking. "When you are under the Trident's control … you can't do anything to stop it. It will let you take over something as small as Mako then move on to bigger places and kill all creatures on land as well as under the sea." Zac watched as Lyla fell silent and then he stood up and ran out of Rita's house.

**~Meanwhile~ **

"Hi Cam, have you seen Zac today, he's not answering his phone?"

"No sorry Evie, haven't seen him today. I'll go and check his house after I am done eating my blue-berry pancakes."

"Thanks let me know if you hear anything from him please."

"Will do!"

Nixie entered the café and headed straight for the table where Cam was eating his pancakes. "Cam, we need your help now. Will you please come with me?" Cam hesitated but answered sarcastically "oh, hopefully you don't want to borrow my phone again do you?" Nixie's face immediately turned red as she blushed but she still held her pose. "No, don't be silly Cam. This is Serious!" Cam ate the last bit of his pancakes and followed Nixie outside. They sat under a big oak tree while Nixie explained everything to Cam, about what is happening with Zac. Cam was now also filled with horror and didn't know what to say.

**~At Zac's House~**

Zac sat in front of his computer but the screen wasn't even on. He thought about what happened at Rita's house earlier and wasn't really sure how to handle it or how to stop it. The door opened and without knocking Lyla just came in. "Zac, are you okay?" she asked after she sat down on one of Zac's chairs. Zac stood up from his chair in front of the computer and sat down next to Lyla "Why is this happening to me, Lyla?" he said after a while. "I don't know Zac but maybe we can help you with it or at least try to stop it. Is this the first time you noticed the green shade?" Zac nodded but didn't say anything. "I see, but….Zac…. do you think you can maybe trust us to try and help you with this?" Zac thought about what Lyla said and replied, "Lyla, I can't forgive you for your betrayal but I will trust you for this one time but after this.." Zac couldn't get himself to finish his sentence. He and Lyla just sat there without speaking, just thinking. Eventually Lyla stood up said goodbye to Zac and left his house.

**~Rita's Grotto~ **

Sirena walked in with cups of hot chocolate. Everyone took a cup and sat down on the couch. Rita started the conversation. "There must be a way to stop Zac from fully becoming a western merman." "I've got it!" Nixie jumped up from her seat but didn't notice her hot chocolate was still in her hand, everyone quickly helped to dry Nixie off after she transformed. When she got her legs back she immediately talked to Sirena. " Sirena, do you remember your carving that you made for Aquata, the one that I gave to the little boy to deliver . We can make another carving to say that we really need the pod's help!" The expression on Rita's face showed she was very impressed with Nixie's idea, but something was not clear. "But how can you make sure the carving will reach your sister, we don't even know if the first one reached her." Suddenly Lyla jumped up from joy. "The messaging portal in the moon pool!" she said. Sirena started to collect shells to make her carving. Nixie answered Lyla. " Yeah, thanks Lyla this might actually work.."

**Hope you enjoy , keep reading cause there's a lot more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Messaging portal

Sirena was the only one in Rita's grotto. Lyla and Nixie were already sleeping in the moon pool. Sirena had just finished her carving that shows they desperately need the pod's help. And she was really impressed with herself. She took her carving and quietly dove into the water and swam to Mako. She put the carving in a safe place and closed her eyes , she instantly fell asleep…

**~Zac's house~**

Zac couldn't sleep at all. Every time he closed his eyes, he began to dream about horrible things happening to him with the Trident. _He was casting spells left and right and killing creatures and he is working for the leader of a western mermen pod. Then he hears the familiar voices of 3 mermaids calling for help from a prison where he had captured them. He just looks at them and a evil grin spreads across his face…._

Suddenly he woke up, he looked down to see he is dripping with sweat. Five seconds later, he transformed into his merman form. He dried off again and tried very hard to fall asleep again. Luckily this time it worked.

**~Moon pool~ **

The sun was already sitting high in the sky when Lyla, Nixie and Sirena woke up. "So, could you finish making the carving Sirena?" Lyla asked. Sirena was still sleepy but nodded in satisfaction. She handed the carving to Lyla. She gasped "oh my, Sirena this is beautiful!" Nixie swam closer to take a look. "Wow, that's some carving you got there." She studied the carving in amazement. It was a Sparkling white shell with three mermaids on it. On the other side was a carving of the moon pool and the words

"Help!"

Nixie frowned "How does the messaging portal thing work again, I kind of forgot?" Lyla was full of self-confidence and answered Nixie right away "Every time that there is a full moon, the power of the portal gets renewed, just like with us. When we put the carving in the portal we just say it must be delivered to Aquata from the Mako Island pod. Then all we have to do is use Sirena's moon ring to get a source of moonlight, the portal will be activated and the tide will carry it to the exact moon pool where our pod is located. Hopefully the pod will come back to help us if they get the craving?" Sirena took the carving and swam to the right side of the moon pool. "Okay, let's do this." She said. She placed the carving in the portal and said where it has to go then she lifted her fist and her moon ring activated the portal. There was a bright flash. The girls all covered their eyes, when they opened their eyes again the carving was gone. "Yes, it worked!" Nixie shouted. All three girls hugged each other in the middle of the moon pool. Then Lyla spoke, "Now all we have to do is tell Zac that we may have a plan to stop this after all." She turned around and swam out to land to go and talk to Zac.

**~Zac's House~**

Zac was busy working on his computer when Lyla came in. "Hi Zac, I brought you some good news." She said. Zac switched off his computer and turned to Lyla. "Well, I could surely use some good news. What is it?" He saw Lyla's face light up in a split-second and she began to explain everything from the carving and the portal and halfway through, Zac stopped her. "Whoa, who's Aquata?" He asked in confusion. "Oh yeah, she is Sirena's sister. Aquata also gave Sirena the moon ring that she is using." Zac nodded and Lyla continued her story. When she finished talking, unexpectedly Zac stepped forward and gave her a tight hug. Lyla could barely breathe but she didn't complain. She felt like she was the only one who actually understands what Zac is going through and that they had some type of special connection. She felt Zac's grip loosen and she could breathe again. "Thanks Lyla, you have no idea what this means to me. At least I can have hope that we can fix this. I would rather give up all my powers than to destroy the world!" Lyla smiled and left Zac's house.

**~Rita's grotto~**

Lyla entered Rita's grotto through the entrance that came from the sea. Nixie and Sirena was already there, bragging to Rita that the portal had worked! They all sat and talked about the day's events. "I hope Aquata gets the carving, the pod is our only hope now." Sirena felt like crying but held herself back. Nixie tried to be sympathetic but she was also unsure. "Don't worry Sirena, I am sure your sister will get it. We just need to wait a couple of days and see what happens." Rita moved closer and hugged Sirena. Lyla smiled. She thought by herself, "Wow, Rita is very good at this. She really reminds me of my mom. Only her name was Rueda."

**~Moon pool~**

Later that evening Lyla, Nixie and Sirena were all curled up in the moon pool ready to sleep, then Sirena started singing softly and soon everyone was asleep. Lyla began to dream about her mom….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Azora pod

Lyla began to dream about her mom….

**~Flashback (Lyla's Dream)~**

It was a cloudy morning. The sky was only one shade of dark grey. Rueda was on her way to her husband. He was a merman but from a cruel pod, known as the eagle's pod and mermaids were forbidden to fall for any merman from that pod. Although they were forbidden to see each other, their love was too strong to ever fade away. Rueda loved Llewelyn with her whole mermaid heart and she couldn't wait to tell him that their beautiful mermaid daughter had been born the previous night. Finally she arrived at the back of Eagle Island, where Llewelyn waited for her. He greeted her with a kiss and she told him about their daughter. "She looks like you my love, and her name will be Lyla" she said. A smile spread wide across Llewelyn's face. "That's a beautiful name, I know that she will be the best mermaid in the ocean. Just like her mother." Suddenly there was a loud zapping sound as the leader of the pod zapped Rueda with his Trident. "Hey you, Llewelyn! Get away from that mermaid, she is trespassing Eagle Island." The leader was now very angry that Llewelyn had betrayed him. "GO! Get out of my sight, I never want to see you again! You broke the most important merman rule there is!" Llewelyn turned around and swam as far as he could. He tried not to think about his wife's death but he just couldn't forget it. And what will happen to his poor little girl now that her mom is gone and she will never know who her father is?

Lyla screamed as loud as she could!

**~End of flashback (Lyla's dream)~**

Nixie was so confused she didn't know what to do. "Lyla, what's wrong?" she yelled. It also took Lyla a few seconds to come back to earth, she just answered "Nothing, I must have had a bad dream that's all. Just go back to sleep." They all closed their eyes and went back to sleep.

**~Zac's House~**

Zac was already awake and it was only 2am. He thought about everything that Lyla said yesterday. How would it be like to actually meet a whole pod of mermaids? Can they also walk on land like Lyla, Nixie or Sirena? Can they also sing as beautiful as Sirena? Zac had millions of questions that he wants to ask them. How many mermaids are there across the world? Are there other mermen to (that are not western) or is he the only one? "Well I can't be the only freaken merman on this planet!" he said to himself. He wondered away in his dream world of questions and finally fell asleep again.

**~Moon pool~**

The next morning the girls woke up to splashing noises outside the moon pool. They swam out and surfaced next to Mako Island just to see Aquata and the rest of their pod all around Mako! Sirena and Aquata embraced each other and they both started crying while they still hugged each other. "Oh Sirena, I was so worried about you especially when we received your carving." Aquata said. Sirena stopped crying and replied, "Thank you for coming Aquata, something horrible is going to happen…" Sirena began to explain everything from where they learned to live on land. How they met Rita, and everything about what was happening with Zac and his powers. Aquata was shocked to hear all of this. "We have stop that land boy before he gets the Trident!" One of the older mermaids in the pod swam closer until she was next to Aquata. Her name was Candice. Candice had a brilliant idea. "Hey Aquata why don't we get the Azora pod to destroy our Trident with their's." Sirena looked puzzled. "Who is the Azora pod?" she asked Aquata. She replied to Sirena. " When we left Mako, we swam to another pod. It is a mermen pod, they were kind enough to take us in and help us." She called the other mermaids from the pod and told them that they all must return to Azora and ask their pod for help. She will stay here and look after Sirena and her friends. The pod all dove under water again and began their journey towards Azora. Then Sirena spoke again, "Aquata, if you want to stay here with us you have to come with us on land as well. You must meet all our friends… and David" She was so excited. The four mermaids laughed, dove under the water and swam towards Rita's land/sea entrance. They surfaced in Rita's type of pool, dried themselves off and Sirena used her moon ring to transform Aquata so that she also can have legs. Rita came in "What is going on in here girls?" she asked. Nixie and Lyla quickly told Rita the whole story while Sirena helped Aquata to try and walk on two legs. "I can't believe I actually have legs!" She screamed as she almost lost her balance. Sirena comforted her sister. "Don't worry Aquata tomorrow we will teach you all the tips and tricks about walking on land." They all went in the direction of Rita's lounge area. Aquata still losing her balance from time to time but she thought to herself "I will get the hang of it. I hope!"

**Hey guys, we are starting with exams soon. but I will try to put up a new chapter. lets say every week!**

**There are a lot more drama so please read and review !**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Aquata on land

The next morning, Sirena and Aquata woke up in the moon pool on Mako Island they decided to sing together to get Nixie and Lyla to wake up. "Shine, Shine your light on me…. This love we share will set us free….. Though I'm far from home, I will always be…. This is our destiny..." Lyla and Nixie woke up and they were full of smiles. "That was wonderful, it's so nice to wake up with you and Aquata singing!" Nixie exclaimed. Sirena smiled and said, "Well we have to get you two up somehow, now let's go. I really want Aquata to meet Dav…" Lyla stopped Sirena from talking. "Yes Sirena we know you want Aquata to meet David you have said that like 10 times." Sirena suddenly blushed and they all swam out of Mako and back to Rita's. When they all dried off, Sirena helped Aquata to try some clothes on that Rita said she could wear. They were all gussied up and ready to go. Aquata practised the previous night to walk up and down in Rita's hallway so she was okay with walking on legs now. "Are you ready for this Aquata?" Nixie's voice sounded a little tense. Aquata also hesitated but said firmly, "I'm ready girls. Let's do this." They started walking towards Zac's house.

**~Zac's house~**

Zac and Cam waited for the mermaids to show up. Both of them were excited to meet Sirena's sister. Zac thought about all the questions he wanted to ask while Cam imagined how Nixie's sister would look like. "Will she also be as beautiful as Nixie….or as cheeky?" he thought by himself. There was a knock on the door. Zac and Cam glanced at each other, then Zac stepped forward and opened the door. He gestured that the girls can come in and make themselves comfortable on the couch. Aquata was absolutely stunned. She had NEVER been this close to a land boy... ever! "So you are Sirena's sister, we have heard so much about you." Cam started. "Thank you, so I take it you know what's going on here. And why we all are here?" Aquata was unsure if she should have asked that but to her surprize Cam nodded and said, "Yes I know all about you being mermaids, and Zac having powers. I must say it's pretty cool, you know except for the fact that he is becoming western." Cam shut himself up. The group chatted and made small talk for a while, then Zac became serious. "Do you think the other merman pod will agree to help us?" he asked Aquata. "Oh but of course! The leader is very sweet and I am sure he won't mid helping out other merpeople in need." She said. After they were done talking, they said goodbye to Zac and Cam and went to the café.

**~At the café~**

The girls entered the café and Aquata started to tense up. "There are so many land people!" she whispered to Sirena. "Don't worry they won't bite, Aquata. They think we are one of them." Sirena answered. David came out from the cool room and instantly came up to Sirena and greeted her with a tight hug, she hugged him back. "Hi, Sirena I was wondering if you're still going to come, are you still on for tonight? Wait, who is this?" he gestured to Aquata. Sirena couldn't hold herself in any longer. "Oh yeah, this is my sister. Aquata meet David, David meet Aquata." She said. Aquata smiled and shook David's hand, although she didn't really know what handshaking means. All four the girls sat at a table and David brought them all smoothies. "And don't worry, it's on the house." He said. Aquata took a sip from her smoothie and said. "So is he your boyfriend Sirena?" Nixie and Lyla smiled and both of them said to Aquata "Yes!" Sirena felt her face getting red and just smiled.

**~Back at Zac's House~**

Zac heard a knock on his door. He hoped that it would be Lyla but instead Evie came in. "Oh there you are Zac. I've been looking all over for you. Why aren't you answering your phone?" Zac was surprized to see Evie but then he remembered. He and Evie had a date and he totally forgot about it. "Evie, I'm so sorry I was swamped with homework but I'm done now. What do want to do? Then just out of nowhere Evie started to cry. "I can't believe you just used your stupid homework as an excuse to miss our anniversary date! And I bet you were hanging out with Lyla again! Zac I just had enough of this, I never want to see you again." She turned around and ran as fast as she could. Zac wanted think by himself but decided to say it out loud. "Wow, you are such an idiot Zac Blakely!" He went outside, closed the door and dove into the water. He just wanted to be alone.

**Please review! and keep reading the drama is just beginning !**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Return of Llewelyn

It was early morning in the moon pool. All four the mermaids were already awake, they waited to see the rest of the pod. Then Sirena exclaimed, "Listen! I hear something." They swam out to the back of Mako Island. Suddenly there were mermaids and mermen everywhere. The leader of the Azora pod wanted to speak with the four mermaids, privately in the moon pool. He swam with them and they got to the moon pool where the leader introduced himself to Lyla, Nixie and Sirena. "Hello girls. I'm Llewelyn, we have been called out here and told you are in need of our help?" He glanced at Aquata and she nodded to him. She nudged at Sirena to begin her explaining. Sirena smiled and told Llewelyn everything from Zac getting powers and the Trident, she also told him that maybe if they can use the Azora Trident they can destroy the Mako Trident and ruin the Western merman transformation. Llewelyn thought over what Sirena said and replied. "That is a phenomenal idea. We would love to help!" he swam out with Aquata and all three the mermaids started to laugh and they hugged each other.

**~Café~**

Zac and Cam were sitting at one of the tables in the café, it was at the back so no one could hear what they were talking about. Zac ended his sentence. "So that's how Evie and I broke up and I'm pretty sure it's final now..." Cam said he was sorry to hear that but he changed the subject. "So let me get this, if the mermaids and their fishy friends can destroy the Trident then you are home free?" he asked. "Yeah, well I hope so, I just don't know if they manage to destroy it if I will lose my powers as well…" Lyla entered the café and saw Zac and Cam. She walked up to them and sat down next to Zac. "Hey Zac, good news. The Azora pod came back this morning, their leader agreed to help us destroy the Trident. Tonight is a full moon so it will work perfectly." She saw Zac's face light up. "Thank you Lyla, you have been a big support." Lyla stood up from her chair. "Glad I could help. Catch you later, bye." She walked out of the café. Lyla was on her way to Rita's but decided to take the long way. She thought about the sentence she heard in the café. "So that's how Evie and I broke up." Was it her fault or did she just hear the wrong words. Maybe they didn't even break up. Or maybe she is worried that she is falling for a land boy too. There were only two words left in her mind that she kept on saying the whole time she walked to Rita's "What if…"

**~On Mako Island~**

The sun was already setting and Llewelyn told all the mermaids to be in the moon pool and nowhere around the Island. Otherwise they could easily get hurt. He also told Aquata and the three girls to stay at Rita's place tonight to be safe. He got a few of is mermen to help him with the plan. As the moon was rising Llewelyn and his mermen made their way on the Island, they can also have legs when they are dry. The land entrance opened and only Llewelyn went in. After a long while he came back, holding the Mako Trident in his hands. "We got it boys, now we can complete the plan. To the back of the Island!" He exclaimed. They dove down and swam to the back of the Island.

**~Zac's House~**

Zac sat on his chair and stared out the window when someone came in. Zac had no idea who he was or what he is doing here. "Hey, who are you and what are you doing here?" The man answered. "Don't worry Zac." "How do you know my name?" "Let me introduce myself, I am Phillip. I am from the Azora pod, I just came to inform you that you can come to Mako with me. Llewelyn got the Trident and he will destroy it in exactly 10 minutes." Zac felt much better knowing where he stands now, he nodded and followed Phillip. They dove into the water and swam to Mako, and Zac was stunned to see another merman just like him in the water.

**~Mako Island~**

Llewelyn waited for Zac and Phillip to surface. He didn't want to start without them, especially Zac. When they arrived he greeted them both and he held in his arms two Tridents. One was the Azora pod Trident and one was the Mako Trident. He asked one last question directed at Zac. "Zac, how do you really feel about this whole western merman thing?" With that said he held one of the Tridents in the air and there was a loud zapping sound…..

**Sorry guys.. please review and just wait for the next chapter, coming soon! PROMISE! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The fall of Mako Island

Llewelyn held one of the Tridents in the air and there was a loud zapping sound. And a bright flash of green light, Zac felt dizzy and suddenly just blacked out. The moon was just about to set when he woke up, he was lying on the beach and all the mermen surrounded him. Zac was confused. "What happened, did you destroy the Trident?" he asked. But then he looked down and he noticed that one Trident was next to him on the sand. Llewelyn spoke first, "Zac, come with me. I will show you what's going on." Zac stood up from the beach and followed Llewelyn. The rest of the men also followed Llewelyn and Zac. The two of them jumped into the water and the rest dove in after them. Zac opened his eyes and to his horror, his tail was completely green. He looked around him, Llewelyn and the rest of the Azora pod's tails were also green. Suddenly Zac knew he had been tricked. They surfaced to talk. "What are you Llewelyn?" Zac demanded. "Zac, let me tell you the story. I am a western merman, leader of the Azora pod (which is a western merman pod). I want to take over Mako and all the mermaids in this pod. And you are going to help me." Zac felt a piece of him inside screaming to say no and swim away, but he couldn't control himself, he listened to Llewelyn and took the Mako Trident, "I won't let you down sir!" Llewelyn called Phillip and told him to get all 5 the mermaids at Rita's place and bring them to Mako. The rest must get the Mako pod mermaids out of the moon pool and straight to the underwater dungeons.

**~Rita's~**

There was a knock on the door and Rita opened. Lyla hoped that it would be Zac. "Hi everyone, I am Phillip. I'm from the Azora pod, I came to tell you it is safe to come back to Mako. The Trident has been destroyed and everyone is celebrating in a secret underwater cave. Zac Blakely is also there. Would you girls like to join us?" All five the mermaids nodded and followed. Little did they know it was all just a trick.

**~Back at Mako~ **

"Let me go you big slug!"

"What are you doing with us?"

"I thought you were helping us"

"How can you be so mean!?"

Screams of horror came from the entire underwater prison. Every mermaid from the Mako pod has been captured in the underwater dungeon. There are over a hundred cells in the dungeon. Each now filled with one mermaid. Llewelyn swam trough the hallway of the prison. It was only half filled with water. He came to one cell and looked a mermaid straight in her eyes. "Just shut up mermaids. I don't want to hear one word!" He swam to a separate room with five open cells. Zac was at the door, waiting for the occupants to arrive.

Lyla was so excited to see Zac, now that he will be safe from the Trident and she can stop worrying about him. They arrived at the entrance of the underwater cave and out of nowhere five mermen with green tails grabbed the mermaids and dragged them to the cells. Lyla got a glimpse of who was carrying her. She could not believe it. "Zac! What's happening? Let me go! Why is your tail green?" She started crying as he threw her in the prison and locked the gates. Rita, Lyla, Nixie, Sirena and Aquata were now locked up in one room but in different cells. "What is happening?" Sirena also started crying. Aquata was speechless. "Well, it's now obvious that Llewelyn is a western merman and that he is evil!" Aquata fell silent. "He tricked us all and now the whole pod is in danger!" Nixie wanted to scream it out loud, she said a few ugly words to herself in her cell.

3 hours had passed since they were all captured in a secret underwater cave. All the mermaids could hear the deadly zapping of the Trident on Mako Island above them.

**~On Mako Island~**

Zac grinned to himself as he took the Trident and killed a dolphin swimming by. He absolutely loved his new life. He zaps one creature with the Trident and instantly it dies. Suddenly he heard is name over and over from the dungeons under the Island, he swam down to the room where Lyla and the other four mermaids were captured.

Zac entered the room and all five the mermaids swam to the bars of their cages. "Zac, this is not who you are. Please come back?" Lyla tried as hard as she could but Zac didn't budge. He just looks at them and an evil grin spreads across his face. He turned around and swam out. Lyla sat in her cage looking at the bars. Then she swam closer, one of the bars is loose. She can fit through. "Girls, I am going to stop Zac." She squeezed through the bars and followed Zac. It was now all up to Lyla to save the mermaids.

**Please review. next chapter coming soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Big shock

Lyla swam carefully behind Zac as he made his way around the Island. He surfaced at the back of Mako and then Lyla surfaced in front of him. "How did you escape?" He was furious. Lyla tried to keep herself under control. "Zac, why are you doing this? You told me a few days ago that you would rather lose all your powers than to destroy the world." Lyla felt tears building up in her eyes. Zac looked puzzled as if he sort of remembered what he said. He shook it off. "Lyla, I don't care what you have to say for yourself. This is who I am, just except it!" then, Llewelyn swam closer and grabbed Lyla's arm. He dragged her and Zac to the moon pool,

"I want an explanation, why was this girl out of her cage?"

"I don't know sir. She escaped, I was just about to take her back."

"No need Zac, I will take care of her right now." He lifted his Trident aimed at Lyla.

"Tell me little mermaid, what is your name?" When he finished his sentence, he fired the Trident at Lyla just as she screamed out her name. "LYLA!" He jerked back, his face filled with horror. He had a quick flashback in his mind.

**~Llewelyn's flashback~ **

He was talking to his wife, at the back of Eagle Island. Rueda was his lovely bride and he loved her even though their love was forbidden. She had come to share the news of their daughter, "She looks like you my love, and her name will be Lyla" she said. A smile spread wide across Llewelyn's face. "That's a beautiful name, I know that she will be the best mermaid in the ocean. Just like her mother." The same sentence played over in his head.

**~End of flashback~**

"What have I done? I have killed my own daughter!" Zac was not exactly up to speed on this. "Is...was Lyla your daughter, Sir?" Llewelyn nodded but couldn't hold back his tears. He realized now that he has made a huge mistake. Although now it's a little late.

**~Meanwhile~**

A handsome western merman with a bright green tail swam through the prison hallway. He came to the room where there was supposed to be five mermaids captured but there was only four. "Hey, where is the other one?" he demanded. Nixie just shook her head and Sirena shrugged her shoulders. Rita swam to the bars of her cage, she looked the merman straight in his eyes. "Harry?" she whispered softly. "Rita?" he whispered back. "I…I thought you were dead. What are you doing here? Being a western merman?" Harry answered her but he didn't whisper. "When our ship sank, everyone died except for me and Phillip. We washed out on Azora Island and we met Llewelyn, he turned us into western mermen and it's been my life ever since." He and Rita embraced each other through the prison bars. Then Rita spoke. "Harry, don't you want to let us all free and come back to a great life?" Harry shook his head miserably. "I am sorry Rita but this is my life now and I must see this trough." He felt tears coming up and swam away from the prison.

A while after that, Llewelyn swam in their room and saw Rita sitting in the corner of her cage, sobbing softly. She was facing the wall of her cell. She turned around when Llewelyn came in. "I really need your help…" He sounded very tense. "Now why would we help you?" Nixie said arrogantly. Aquata glared at Nixie, then she turned to Llewelyn. "Yes, what do you want Llewelyn?" She was sacred to ask him but she needed to know what he wanted to say.

**~Moon pool~**

Zac sat there in the moon pool, looking at Lyla's body. She was about to sink down then he decided to take her body and place her on the rocks just outside the pool. He climbed out and dried off, then he sat next to Lyla, he started to remember everything that he and Lyla went through. They started to hang out and they became friends, then the girls discovered his secret they kept it safe but one night when he wanted to get the Trident he also found out that they betrayed him and that they were mermaids as well. He began to come back from his western personality, the more he thought about everything the more he felt normal again. There was a loud zap and Zac suddenly felt like he was before. He jumped in the moon pool and saw that his tail was its normal blue and white shade. He took one last look at Lyla and dove under the water. He must get to the other mermaids to try and get help.

**~Back at the prison~**

All four the mermaids listened carefully as Llewelyn explained everything. That he was wrong to do all this to Mako and every creature on it. And about the fact that Lyla is now dead and that she is his daughter and also that he wants to be a normal merman again. "I just want my daughter to know who I am and that I love her very much!" There was a long pause then Rita spoke. "Llewelyn, only a true love's kiss can reverse the western transformation that you have." Llewelyn quickly glanced over at Aquata and she started to blush. He swam closer. "Aquata, I really really…" then Aquata interrupted him, "Yes Llewelyn, I love you too!"

They kissed. Everywhere around them, green and orange light flashed. (To symbolize their tail colours) and then out of nowhere the green light turned blue and Llewelyn had his ordinary blue tail back. He and Aquata embraced each other and the rest of the mermaids clapped hands to celebrate. They heard a crash as Zac busted through the door of the prison. To everyone's surprize, Zac's tail was also blue again. Llewelyn and Zac quickly unlocked the four mermaid's cages and they all came together to think of a way how they can save the pod. "And don't forget Lyla." Zac added.

**New chapter coming soon! Hope you enjoyed this one, I think its kind of cute that ****Aquata and Llewelyn like each other! lets hope it stays that way! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The rescue mission

Llewelyn, Zac, and all four the mermaids swam to Rita's Grotto. They helped each other dry off. Then everyone started speaking at the same time. Nixie screamed out loud. "Everyone just please shut up!" there was a complete silence. Rita started speaking again. "Okay, first we have to get the pod free and defeat all of the other western mermen." Zac shrugged. "Why can't we just zap them with Llewelyn's Trident?"

"That won't work, Zac. They are just as powerful as the Trident!"

"Maybe we can use both the Azora and the Mako Tridents" Aquata said looking hopefully to Llewelyn. He held her hand and pulled her closer to him. "I guess we can give it a try. I just want all of this to be over." Everyone nodded and dove back in the water to get the Tridents.

**~Meanwhile at the Café~**

Cam was the only customer in the café and it was already very late. He ordered a banana smoothie about an hour ago but he only took a few sips. He just stared at it. His mind was only on Mako Island. He thought to himself. "I wonder how they are going, and why is Zac not back yet?" he had a million questions but then he got smacked back to reality when David tapped him on the shoulder. "Come on Cam, we are closing in about 5 minutes. Can I put your smoothie in a take away?" Cam nodded and David took the smoothie. After a while he stood up and took his smoothie and left the money on the counter. As he walked back to his house he wondered if he should go to Mako and see what's going on. He decided against it and went home. He couldn't sleep at all, finally he stood up and ran out of his house.

**~Mako Island~**

Zac and the 3 mermaids went to the moon pool to get the Mako Trident while Llewelyn and Aquata made themselves invisible and swam to the head room of the prison to get the Azora Trident. When they got there, they released their invisibility and Llewelyn took his Trident and they swam out keeping them invisible again. When they left the head room, Harry made himself visible and he said to himself. "Well, well, well looks like Llewelyn's turned good again. Now I can rule the westerns!" he grinned to himself evilly.

Zac, Nixie, Sirena and Rita got to the moon pool and all 3 the mermaids gasped when they saw Lyla's body and Cam sitting beside her. Zac swam to Cam. "What are you doing here, this is dangerous Cam." Cam assured Zac that he was about to go home he just wanted to see what is going on. He scuba dove back to his boat and went back home. There was nothing he can do now. He just hoped for the best.

Llewelyn and Aquata also surfaced in the moon pool. Zac and Llewelyn then left again, holding the two Tridents before them. They entered the prison and to their surprize every merman from the Azora pod were in front of them. Harry was the first to speak. "Ah, here you are Llewelyn. We have been looking for you. Just want to let you know that I am the new leader of the Azora pod." Llewelyn's face turned red with anger, he and Zac swam forward and a fight broke out. The mermen used their powers to stop them from using the Trident. Harry got hold of the Azora Trident and seized it from Llewelyn. He was about to blast Llewelyn with the Trident when he felt something wrong.

Suddenly he turned around and Rita was a few paces behind him, she was busy using her powers to freeze the blood in his body. Harry's body became blue and he couldn't speak anymore. Rita's last words to him were. "Harry, I am sorry but this is for your own good. Mine to." Harry fell back and died. The other mermen swam as fast as they could to escape. They were never seen again. "Wow, Miss Santos. I never thought you could do that." She smiled and replied "Zac, he wasn't the same person I always have known so I had to do what I did. Now let's join the others." Zac, Llewelyn and Rita swam back to the moon pool.

**~Moon Pool~**

They surfaced at the moon pool and there was a lot of embracing. Aquata hugged Llewelyn and they kissed. Then Llewelyn glanced over at Lyla's cold and lifeless body. He swam closer to Lyla, he took her hands into his and whispered. "Don't worry I will get you back my darling." He and Zac climbed out of the moon pool and held both of the Tridents over Lyla. They worked together and there was Orange light flashing again. When it finished, Lyla opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked confused. Sirena and Nixie dragged her into the water and told her everything that happened. After they explained everything they went with the rest to go and help the Mako pod out of the prison. Only Lyla and Zac were in the moon pool,

"Look Lyla, I am so sorry, about everything. I am just glad you are okay!"

"Thanks Zac and don't worry, I forgive you." The Zac remembered what he told Lyla that he would trust them but he can never forgive her for the betrayal.

"Remember what I said that I can never forgive you for that whole betrayal thing?" Zac said and began to smile. Lyla nodded but she was confused. "I totally forgive you Lyla. And I... well I… I love you Lyla."

"I love you too Zac!" Zac and Lyla embraced and Zac kissed her, for real this time. They swam out of the moon pool, together!

**Hope you liked it, please, please review! The last chapter is coming soon..**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Final love

It was now 2 weeks after the whole western merman thing. The Mako pod was so happy about their freedom that they invited Llewelyn and Zac to join the Mako Island pod. Llewelyn obviously said yes because soon after he joined the pod, he and Aquata got married and they are madly in love. As for Zac, he is now living a double life. On land and in the Mako pod.

Everyone was now sitting on the beach, the mermaids have organised a lovely picnic on the beach. The rest of the pod were in the moon pool or swimming around the Island. Just like before everything happened.

All 5 the mermaids plus Llewelyn, Zac and Cam were sitting on the beach looking into the sunset. Zac and Lyla luckily forgave each other. "So what's this I heard about you and Evie that broke up?" Lyla began. Zac smiled. "We broke up because I forgot our anniversary date and she felt that I don't care about her anymore, but I am dating you now. So I don't have to worry about Evie." He lent forward and kissed Lyla in front of everyone. Nixie looked disgusted. "Oh please get a room you two." Then Cam answered Nixie with a question. "Why? Would they feel the same if I did that to you?" Cam pulled Nixie closer to him and also kissed her.

"Nixie, I have always liked you. Would you go out with me?"

"Sure, I would love to" she kissed him back. Then Aquata and Llewelyn starting giggling. And everyone stared at them in confusion. Sirena asked her sister what's going on. "Okay everyone, I would like to make an announcement..." Aquata started. "I…I am pregnant." Sirena gasped, she ran over to Aquata and hugged her tight. "I am so happy for you, and you too Llewelyn."

Llewelyn smiled at Lyla. "That's not all." He said, then walked over to Lyla and sat down next to her. "Lyla, there is something you should know." Lyla's smile started to fade. Rita also turned to Llewelyn and Lyla. "We have not told you this yet but..." Then Rita interrupted him. "Rueda, your mother and Llewelyn's first wife, she was my sister and that really makes me your Aunt." Lyla jumped up and hugged Rita so tight she could barely breathe. "It always felt like you were somehow just like I imagined my mother."

Later that evening Lyla and Llewelyn walked through the woods on Mako Island. "I am sorry about everything Lyla, I would have never turned out to even be western. Just after your mother's death I…" Lyla stopped and hugged her father. "It's okay dad, I am just so happy that I finally met you and that you can stay with us now… and that I'm going to have a baby brother or sister."

**~Moon Pool~**

It was no trouble for any of the mermaids to fall asleep that night. They were all exhausted from celebrating all day long. For a change, Zac and Cam joined them as well. Llewelyn and Aquata were already sleeping in the moon pool. Cam and Nixie sat in the corner outside the pool, all snuggled up in blankets. Zac and Lyla were also in each other's arms in the moon pool. Sirena was the only odd one out but she didn't mind. "I am so glad we are all back together." She said. Sirena yawned and went to sleep, soon the others were sleeping too. Everything was now how it should be.

Or is it?

**THE END**

**okay. What do you guys want for Aquata's child, ****please review with your answers.. and then I can choose one of your choices. **

******Name...**

******boy/girl...**

******hair colour...**

xxx

Trailer for the next book

- REVENGE - BOOK 2

_The loud crashing noises could be heard all around Mako!_

"He is back"

"No! How can this happen?"

"What does he want with us?"

_She is still crying and it is a week later!_

"How could he betray me like that, I thought he loved me!"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"To get my revenge! That's why."

**Coming soon!**


End file.
